La Fría de Corazón Palpitante
by DragonWithHeart
Summary: Edward le muestra a Bella el claro, su claro pero en un momento ellos están muy cerca y el no puede contenerse. Adv: Mucho OOC, SE ACLARA EL BAJO NIVEL GRAMÁTICO DEL FIC, SI NO SOPORTAS LO HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA, ABSTENETE
1. La Mordida

Ola a todos quiero que sepan que puse fría en el nombre de el fic en referencia a como llaman los quileute a los vampiros.

Espero guste

Declaimer: Alabada sea Stephanie Mayer la inventora de estos personajes que no son de mi propiedad ni los utilizo con fines de lucro.

La Fría De Corazón Palpitante

Cap 1 El Prado

Bella pov

En ese momento nuestras bocas estaban por encontrarse pero luego todo sucedió muy rápido ase dos milésimas de segundo su boca estaba frente a mi pero ahora se encontraba en mi cuello con sus dientes perforando mi garganta. Y luego un agudo dolor y una quemazón que se extendía por mi cuerpo. Pero luego sus dientes me soltaron y ya no sentí su presencia.

Fin bella pov

Edward pov

¿Qué había hecho? No se había podido controlar y ahora ella estaba consumiéndose por culpa de su veneno. Sabia que no debía haber salido con ella pero por ahora lo mejor era llevarla con Carlise.

Cap 2 La Transformación

Carlise pov

Estaba en mi oficina estudiando un caso del hospital cuando de repente escuche algo abajo:

-¿Edward? ¿Que paso con ella?- era Esme

-llama a carlise no me pude controlar y la mordi

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte

-la mordi carlise estabamos en el prado y no me controle pero todavía esta viva.

-si lo esta no bebiste mucha sangre y hay poca ponzoña, muy poca no creo que sea suficiente para transformarla aunque claro no estoy seguro respondí-y no lo estaba ya que los gritos de bella se hacían mas fuertes.

Narrador Pov (si suena raro pero es el pov de un narrador en tercera persona)

Fueron 6 días interminables para los Cullen. Bella se estaba transformando y parecía que el dolor de ella era menor al que sintieron los demás pero duraba mucho más hasta el punto de duplicarse el tiempo.

Pero esa mañana despertó.

En cuanto abrió los ojos todos dejaron de respirar excepto ella quien escuchaba el palpitar de su propio corazón latiente.

* * *

Hai se los dejo espero guste asi lo sigo asi que dejen reviews (es mi primera historia)


	2. La nueva Bella

HOLA!!!!!!!! Otro cap mas bien el cap 2 alargado y con nombre XDXD

Ojala juste

Cap 2 DEFINITIVO La Nueva Bella

Bella POV

_Pero luego sus dientes me soltaron y no sentí su presencia._

Lo único que sentí fue algo tibio en mi cuello no estaba segura pero proporcionaba calor muy rápidamente senti un calor que no sentía desde que me fui de Phoenix. De pronto era como si se me encendiera fuego la piel, no lo soportaba mas gritaba como una condenada.

Bueno era una condenada por ese dolor, por ese fuego. Me revolcaba tratando de apagarlo y gritaba mientras pensaba ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me había echo esto El? ¿Por qué me quería hacer sufrir tanto? Yo que lo había amado ¿Acaso me odiaba? Bueno ahora estaba segura de una cosa yo lo odiaba, ahora lo odiaba. Ese cariño que sentía por el se había quemado con ese fuego me mataba. Estaba segura que moriría pero moriría odiándolo.

Luego de no, no se cuanto tiempo ardí quizá horas quizás años quizás minutos, abrí los ojos. Justo en ese momento dejo de oírse ningún ruido solo mi respiración y mi corazón. Un Momento ¿mi corazón? ¿Mi respiración? Pero como El me había contado que su corazón no latía y que sus pulmones no necesitaban aire. Bueno para variar me di cuenta de que aun era humana o eso creía...

-¿Bella?-era su voz... la verdad fue difícil pero logre hacerle no hacerle caso- Bella ¿estas bien?-dijo muy angustiado. De repente me levanto y me a abraso. Fue de un momento a otro que mi furia empezó a crecer en mi interior. Como se atrevía a abrasarme luego de condenarme a pasar tal calvario (Aviso: para quien no recuerde en esta etapa de la historia bella aun no había desistido trasformarse y aun le guardaba un poco de miedo a Edward)

-Aléjate- le dije

-¿cómo? Bella ¿Qué sucede?

-TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS-grite-¿POR QUE EDWARD? ¿PORQUE LO HISISTE? NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HE PASADO EL DOLOR QUE HE SENTIDO POR TU CULPA-luego de eso me heche a correr una parte de mi se sorprendió por mi velocidad pero yo ya me lo esperaba- de repente ya lejos de forks en los bosques choque con alguien y nos caímos al suelo.

Mire con quien me había tropezado me sorprendí, era una mujer con bello pero felino rostro, un salvaje cabello rojo y unos brillantes ojos escarlatas.

Edward pov minutos antes

Luego de dias de escuchar sus gritos que me llenaban de sufrimiento. Estabamos todos en la habitación en la que ella se encontraba... según Alice pronto terminaría. Como lo deseaba y que mal me sentía por mi culpa ella estaba sufriendo mi rostro se crispo una mueca de dolor al escuchar sus gritos.

_Tranquilo hijo_- pensó Carlise –_ya veras que estará bien._

Aun así no puedo evitar sentirme mal-respondí su pensamiento en voz alta

Justo cuando el me iba a contestar pararon los gritos y bella abrió los ojos y todos dejamos de respirar excepto ella solo eso se escuchaba y también el aletear de su corazón. Me sorprendí pero lo importante ahora era Bella así que me acerque

-¿Bella?, Bella ¿estas bien?-Le dije y la levante y la abrase pero lo que paso después jamás me lo hubiera esperado, no de ella:

Aléjate-me dijo

-¿como? Bella ¿que sucede?

-TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS ¿POR QUE EDWARD? ¿PORQUE LO HISISTE? NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HE PASADO EL DOLOR QUE HE SENTIDO POR TU CULPA- me quede helado bueno en realidad ya estaba helado de repente salio corriendo y unos segundos después comencé a seguirla flanqueado de mis hermano Jasper Y Emmentt.

Pero de repente dos desconocidos nos serraron el paso. Y repare en que sus ojos eran color carmesí.

Y???? Les gusto, ojala que si y quiero aclarar algo va a tardar muchoo para que Bella perdone a Edward quizás años jaja ya me van a entender.

Nos vemos y porfis dejen reviews solo para saber que opinan.


	3. Los nuevos hermanos

Nada más y nada menos otro Cáp. de mi aburrida historia

La nueva familia

James pov

Laurent y yo estábamos en los limites del bosque, habíamos olido a alguien muy particular no sabíamos que era pero estaba seguro de que seria delicioso probar su sangre. De repente oímos como alguien se acercaba. Así que les cortamos el paso, Victoria estaba en el bosque atrayendo campistas para alimentarnos quizás ellos también pero no se los podíamos permitir.

Eran tres hombres uno grandote y de pelo negro, otro de pelo rubio y el de pelo cobrizo pero tenían algo que jamás había visto en mi vida: ojos dorados.

-¿quiénes son?-pregunte

-Les podríamos hacer la misma pregunta-dijo el de pelo cobrizo- James.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?

-Puedo leer tu mente y la de Laurent.

-Ya veo-esta vez hablo Laurent-¿los podemos ayudar en algo?

-si gracias buscamos a una chica de pelo color marrón y ojos color chocolate con un aroma extraño.

-Oh si la hemos olido pero nada mas, creo que fue al bosque-ojala victoria la encuentre antes que ellos.

Bella pov

Esos ojos eran aterradores, me quede en shock, pero Salí de el rápidamente y me levante al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Hola-dijo-hueles bien pero ¿no eres humana cierto?

-No lo se-le respondí-no se lo que soy

-Yo si, ya he visto otros como tu sin demasiada ponzoña en sus venas para finalizar el cambio son igual que los humanos pero beben sangre, como nosotros los vampiros también tienen piel mas dura que el diamante, velocidad y fuerza sobrehumana e inmortalidad. Son semi-vampiros.

Pero-prosiguió-sus dones son más poderosos de lo que se pueden imaginar ya que ni hay manera de controlarlos. Ven conmigo y te ayudare.

Me quede helada. Aun así no dude en asentirle no volvería a forks jamás por culpa de El.

---------------------------------------15 AÑOS DESPUES---------------------------------------------

Continúa Bella pov

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo ahora vivía con mi familia: James, Victoria, Laurent y Nicolás. Los primeros eran pareja hace ya tiempo, Laurent era un amigo que era como un hermano mayor para mí ahora y mi mejor amigo de toda la vida Nicolás. A el lo había conocido años atrás cuando apenas tenia unos pocos 11 años de humana en un viaje de vacaciones a Argentina. Nos lo encontramos en el viaje y ¡Sorpresa! Era un vampiro desde los años 70 congelado en sus 14 primaveras.

Ahora Estabamos en una casa en Washington D.c volvimos a mi estado natal pero lo mas legos de Forks aunque el seguramente ya se había mudado.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-Me dijo Nico, -pareces triste

-no me gusta estar aquí me ase sentir nostalgia

-bueno sabes que dentro de poco nos vamos a Alaska, puedes quedarte tranquila de echo tendremos distracciones.

-¿aque te refieres?

-utilizaremos mi don y nos inscribiremos en la: ¡escuela!-Nicolás tenia el don de hacernos parecer humanos imitando el sonido del corazón, cambiar el color de nuestros ojos(cosa que yo no necesitaba ya que mi corazón latía y tenia ojos marrones) y crear la ilusión de que envejecemos pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

-¡Como que a la escuela!-grite-¿acaso Vicky y James están locos o que? Me niego.

-O vamos no estará tan mal y yo no asisto a la escuela desde 1974. ¡Porfis! E hizo ese pucherito que no podía resistir.

- eres un pequeño demonio adolescente pero esta bien lo are.

-eres la mejor amiga Bella te a... te quiero

Edward pov

Carlise nos habla llamado a todos a reunión familiar. Poco me importaba pero si no salía de mi habitación Rose me aria pedasos y me quemaría en un hoguera, en resumen me mataría. En ese momento Estabamos en Londres, Inglaterra. Así que baje a la sala.

Carlise me dijo mentalmente:

-Edward quédate en tu habitación iremos a Alaska un año de visita a Tanya y familia así que los inscribí solo por un año en la secundaria de Denali.

Ni llegue a abrir la puerta de mí habitación así que me tire en el sillón que había en una esquina de mi cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente cazamos para luego volver en avión a América.

Al otro día ya Estabamos instalados con la familia de Tanya. Los pensamientos de esta vampiresa siempre estaban concentrados en conquistarme. Aunque luego de haber visto a Bella escaparse con esa mujer y esos hombres jamás sanaría de nuevo de eso estaba seguro.

Bueno para variar estaba mejor gracias a Bárbara nuestra nueva hermana la encintramos abandonada en plena transformación parece que alguien la mordió y la abandono, no sabemos quien fue ya que como Alice no recuerda nada de su pasado y como Alice tiene un don sorprendente puede transformarse en cualquier animal que desee. Cuando lo descubrimos nos quedamos todos muy impresionados.

Ella y yo somos muy apegados ya que parese mucho a Bella tanto en su fisico como en su personalidad de echo eran iguales solo que en realidad tenía apenas 14 años humanos cuando la mordieron.

-Guau hermano si que te vez mal- dijo ella cuando subió a verme luego de la reunión con Carlise-peor que cuando me hablaste por primera vez de Bella.

-Si no me gustar eso de ira de nuevo a América me recuerda mucho a ella.

-O ya veo bueno aun así yo estoy con tigo, no te preocupes- luego salto y en medio del salto se transformo en un gato siamés se acostó en mis rodillas, siempre lo hacia.

Y asta ahí, les adelanto próximo reencuentro

Bueno supongo que es obvio que Nicolás se enamorara de Bárbara pero será ese amor correspondido??

Lo veremos en el prox Cáp.: Una serie de encuentros desafortunados

Adiós y grax por leer


	4. Una Serie de Encuentros Desafortunados

Tatatan nuevo Cáp.

Una serie de encuentros desafortunados

Nicolás pov

A pesar de aver aceptado ir a la escuela en Alaska, Bella se puso echa una fiera con Vicky Y James. La verdad estuvimos todos por salir huyendo ya que sus podes hacían que las cosas de la casa salieran volando para todos lados. Bella aun no controlaba su Telequinesis la habilidad de controlar los objetos con la mente. Por eso era temible cuando se enfadaba.

En fin esa noche estábamos todos en el avión, muy tiesos por cierto, todos a excepción de Bella bebíamos sangre humana y nos costo controlarnos durante el viaje pero en cuanto llegamos a la casa nos fuimos a cazar asta Bella salio mareada del viaje.

Mañana seria lunes g-nial me dije. No iba a la escuela a se mucho y la verdad extrañaba hacerlo y gracias a mi don podía relacionarme con los demás. Que bueno conocería chicas, aver si me saco de la cabeza a Bella que con ella solo tengo calentura*

Ojala me lleve bien con la gente Vicky dice que las chicas correrán detrás de mi aunque yo no lo creo.

Victoria es como mi madre, James mi padre y Isabella y Laurent mis hermanos mayores. Los quiero mucho a todos aunque tengo casi 50 años un soy un pre-adolescente. Y la verdad me comporto como tal y ahora que comienzo la escuela será peor. Seguro que Vicky me terminara matando. Cuando terminamos de cazar me interne en Internet y luego saque mi ejemplar de ``Crónicas Vamircas III- Furia´´ **(n/a: nótese que este personaje esta basado en mí)**.

Bárbara pov

Ha mañana iria por primera vez que recuerde a la escuela. Supongo que no será aburrido. Por lo que me dijo Alice tendré literatura mi asignatura favorita ya que mis hermanos me dijeron que consiste mas que nada en leer libros. Mi actividad favorita. Estaba muy emocionada por eso. Si ya lo se soy patética. Bueno para variar pase la noche recostada en el sillón de Edward en forma de gato siamés pensando en Bella el amor de mi mas querido hermano, pensando en si la conocería algún dia…

Pero un grito me saco de mis pensamientos:

-YA BARBARA CULLEN LEVANTATE, TRANSFORMATE Y VISTETE PARA IR A LA ESCUELA.- adivinen ¿Quién grito? Así es tu eres el ganador del premio mayor la gritona es nada mas y nada menos que Alice Cullen.

-ya va Alice-dije cuando me transforme- no grites o me dejaras como la primer vampiro sorda.

-en verdad lo lamento pero se nos ara tarde si no te levantas Bárbara-y yo misma te matare si eso pasa ¿me escuchaste?

-si señor, digo señora, dijo señorita.-dije mirando cada cambio en la cara de Alice mientras hablaba: 1ro: confusa, 2do: furiosa, 3ro: complacida. Así con cada palabra que decía asta el final.

Alice pov

Esta chica me enloquecería de un momento al otro era igual a Bella podría decir que son hermanas, bueno ahora que lo pienso puede ser. Pero no importa. Lo que importaba era ocultarle a Edward la visión que tuve anoche.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba acomodando mi ropa en el armario cuando así de repente vino_

_Comedor BORRON Bella BORRON Bella pasando por alado de Edward y Bárbara BORRON Bella llorando consolada por Bárbara._

_Esa era Bella se ve que nos la encontraríamos mañana, ¡que bien¡ será una sorpresa para Edward pero se ve que todavía esta enojada con el. Mejor aun guardarlo en secreto._

_Fin Flash Back_

Era mejor que Edward no se enterara además quería ver como manejaba la situación, si soy un pequeño demoño.

Bajamos con Barb, Jazz y Em estaban viendo un episodio repetido de _Los Simpsons _

-Será mejor que nos vallamos-dije-¿Edward y Rose?

-Cada uno esperando en su auto-dijo Jasper-se pelearon de vuelta esta mañana y no se dirijen la palabra.

Ah OK- dije- bueno aremos esto: Barb y yo iremos con Edward y tu Jazz iras con Rose igual que Emment ¿De acuerdo?

-bueno-dijeron los 3 al unísono

Edward pov

Íbamos camino a la escuela. A mi me toco con mis hermanas favoritas. Gracias a dios no vivíamos con Tanya y su familia. Ahora solo debía aguantar sus técnicas de seducción (echas en vano debo agregar) de Tanya en la escuela y aria lo posible por evitarla por dios si que esa mujer estaba empeñada en volverme loco.

Pero de repente me altere ¿que me estará ocultando Alice que piensa solo en traducir al portugués cada artículo de Wikipedia?

Trate de no prestarle atención.

Así continuo el dia sin mas preámbulos. Tanya me persiguió de un lado para el otro por suerte en Literatura Barb y yo éramos los únicos vampiros. O eso creí asta que entre:

Ahí estaba ablando con un humano como si nada: Bella, mi Bella. Ahora que las veía Barb y ella eran prácticamente iguales salvo que se notaba la juventud de Bárbara.

Cuando ella giro la cabeza para donde estábamos se quedo boqui abierta.

-Edward-dijo

Bella pov

Estaba ablando con Nicolás (disfrazado de humano gracias a su don) Cuando se abrió la puerta así que gire la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y decidí no haberlo hecho allí estaba el mirándome el ser en el cual se concentra todo mi amor y odio.

-Edward-dije, de hecho todavía no entiendo como logre hablar en ese momento.

Que asía el aquí. Estube a punto de salir a súper velocidad del aula cuando recordé que estábamos rodeados de humanos. Rayos y yo que quería olvidarlo por lo que me hizo.

-Bella estas bien- me dijo Nico y siguió mi mirada asta Edward- a pesar de cómo lo vez debe ser Edward con un pequeño clon tuyo-no entendí a que se refería con esto ultimo. De hecho en lo único que pensé fue en levantarme y salir y lo hizo justo cuando entraba el profesor excusándome diciendo que me sentía mal.

-Yo la acompaño a la enfermería profesor- dijo una voz femenina- así que hui a velocidad vampirica o semi-vampirica y me alcanzo.

-espera- dijo y me gire y de vuelta me congele era igual a mi solo que se notaba que era mas joven-soy Bárbara la nueva hermana de los Cullen.

_No puede ser_ me dije.

-hermana-murmure

_**Siguiente Cáp.: El E-Mail**_

_**Así es Bella Y Bárbara son hermanas pero no dijo mas asta el próximo Cáp.**_

_**PD: si dejan reviws sean buenos en especial a vos Giisse Cullen si a vos se que me estas leyendo en este momento y quizás aparezcas mas adelante en la historia como regalo de despedida, vos me entendes.**_

_**Adios a todos **_


	5. El EMail

Holaaaaaaaaaaa nuevo Cáp. Helo aquí ojala les guste

El e-mail

Nicolás Pov

Bella y yo nos encontrábamos en el aula acerca de una posible partida de caza cuando se escucho como se habría la puerta y ella se giro a ver quien había entrado y se congelo.

-Tu-susurro.

-Bella ¿estas bien?-pregunte y luego seguí la mirada y ahí estaban dos seres con hermosura sobrehumana un chico y una chica. El alto, pálido, con cabello color bronce, ojos dorados y en apariencia de 17 años. La chica por otra parte no debía de tener mas de 14, pelo color chocolate, ojos dorados también y hermosa mas hermosa de lo que jamás había visto, era hermosa también era idéntica a Bella. Decidí volver a hablar- a pesar de cómo lo ves debe ser Edward-obvio ya me había dado cuenta por la mirada de Bella un mezcla de odio y amor. Decidí hacer una broma- con un pequeño clon tuyo-aunque creo que no entendió esto ultimo solo veía a Edward.

De repente se levanto y paso –a velocidad humana-junto a Edward y la chica justo cuando entro el profesor.

-Lo lamento profesor no me siento bien iré a la enfermería-dijo.

-Yo la acompaño profesor-dijo la chica y se fue detrás de Bella. Debo aclarar que su voz me cautivo.

Luego de eso Edward se quedo paralizado como en trance pero se recupero cuando el profesor le pidió que se sentara. Solo que hubo un pequeño problema lo mando a sentar... CON MIGO.

Bella POV

-Hermana-murmure.

-¿Hermana?-pregunto ella-¿como que hermana? Mira yo se que eres Isabella Marie Swan ex-novia de mi hermano y siempre mi dijeron que nos parecíamos y tenia mis dudas de que supieras de mi pasado pero ahora que veo que somos idénticas y que me llamas hermana las confirma ¿que sabes de mi pasado?-no podía creer que pudiera decir todo eso sin parar a repirar.

-¿de verdad quieres que te cuente?

-si mas te vale que lo hagas.

- de acuerdo-dije- pero contesta primero a mi pregunta ¿quién te transformo y porque?

-no lo recuerdo-respondió-los Cullen me encontraron ase un año en plena transformación en un callejón ahora responde ¿que sabes de mi pasado?-Un año lo confirmaba. Obviamente no tenía más de 14 años.

-De acuerdo, te lo diré: tu nombre es Alex Nicole Collins hija de Renée y Phil Collins. ¿Quiere saber como se esto? bueno yo soy hija de Renée y su anterior marido Charlie Swan. Un par de dias después de transformarme fui a mi casa (sin que mi padre supiera claro) a tomar algunas cosas de mi habitación y solo por curiosidad me fije en los e-mailes por si Renée me había enviado uno. Había uno pero no era de Renée era de Phil me dijo que mama había quedado embarazada de el pero había muerto en el parto me dijo también que había tenido una hermosa niña y que era igual a mi.

-guau-dijo-así que no tube madre pero si un padre, ¿me contarías mas de ellos?

Y así pasamos todo un rato asta el receso hablando de Charlie, Renée y Phil. Debo admitir que me agradaba mucho pasar el tiempo habando con mi hermana y de agradecer que sabia que existía gracias a que había leído aquel E-mail.

Y????????????????????????????????? les gusto??????????????????????????

Ojala espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Nos vemos en el prox cap


	6. Rojos

**Perdón por tardar con el Cáp. no se me ocurría nada y enzima me empezó la escuela**

**Pero aquí esta:**

ROJOS

Nicolás pov

La clase fue mortal sino hubiera sido vampiro ya estaría 5 metros bajo tierra, pero cuando termino salí a buscar a Bella y su clon, Las encontré charlando animadamente en el estacionamiento.

-Hey chicas- las llame

-¡Nico! Hola-me respondió mi hermana-ella es Bárbara es mi hermana-no me imagino cual debió ser mi expresión lo único de lo que me di cuenta fue que desactive inconscientemente mi don.

-¡¿Tu que?!-pregunte.

- Mi hermana, ella es hija de Renée mi madre y Phil mi padrastro-dijo-y se lleva bien con Edward-cuando pronuncio ese nombre se noto el tono amargo de su voz.

-Así es-respondió- lo quiero como a un hermano nada mas – miro de reojo a Bella que no tenia expresión alguna en el rostro.- ¿y tu como te llamas?

Nicolás mucho justo en conocerte Bárbara-la salude

-el gusto es mío- era hermosa, divina, era alguien a quien amar. Lo que senti fue tan fuerte que no me pude controlar y me incline a su boca y la bese.

Edward pov

Cuando la aburrida clase termino, el chico amigo de Bella se levanto rápidamente y salio. La gracia con la que se desplazaba era inhumana como si fuera vampiro pero no lo era eso se notaba en su olor sus ojos y piel que era humano.

Lo seguí pensando que seguramente iría con Bella.

-Hey Edward-me llamo esa voz, la voz de mis pesadillas, una voz que despertaba mis ganas de huir a la mayor velocidad posible. La voz de Alice-aquí estas hermano ¿sabes lo que vi? ¿Pero que dijo? Si ya la viste, es Bella. Esta aquí en Alaska. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ojala no este enojada conmigo, iré a verla, tu aquí te quedas si vas se va a armar un escándalo así que no me sigas.

Y así se fue el demonio salido de lo más profundo del infierno, tras Bella, todos tras Bella, mis hermanas, el amigo, todos.

_¿¡QUE ES ESTO!?_

El pensamiento de Alice fue como explotar una bomba en mi oído. Pero también me sorprendió. ¿Que había alarmado tanto a Alice? Me sobre paso la curiosidad y fui tras ellas a ver que sucedía. Y me quede congelado cuando los vi.

Bella estaba mirando sorprendida como Bárbara se estaba besando con su amigo solo que este había cambiado. Su olor aun no me había llegado pero su piel ahora era más pálida y en cuanto abrió sus ojos los vi... rojos.

**Los lectores encienden las antorchas y preparan las estacas para matar al escritor acusándolo de capitulo corto.**

**No enserio prometo que el prox Cáp. Va a ser mas largo que pueda.**

**Saludos**

**Dejen reviews**


	7. De Besos, Caricias y Compras

**Holaa acá nuevo Cáp. disfruten**

**Aviso: se que quizás el beso entre Bárbara y Nicolás es muy repentino pero quería que lo suyo fuera amor a primera vista.**

**PD: Las visión de Alice esta relatada en 3ra persona**

**De Besos, Caricias y Compras**

-El gusto es mío-dije y lo mire a los ojos. No pensé en nada más porque me vi atrapada en sus ojos color borgoña. De pronto se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso. Fue alusinante, fue maravilloso. Pero de repente se aparto contra mi voluntad.

-No-murmure-Pero me di cuenta que no se había apartado por voluntad propia. Edward lo había agarrado y estaba por golpearlo.-¡Edward!-grite-¡Déjalo!-Y se detuvo pero no por mis gritos sino por que Bella se había interpuesto entre el y Nicolás.

-Apártate-le dijo Bella entre dientes con su furia contenida-o te sacare la cabeza y debes saber que soy capaz he matado a muchos en estos 15 años.-dijo esto ultimo en un susurro inaudible para humanos.

-Bella-susurro mi hermano. Luego soltó a Nicolás, camino hasta su volvo, se subió y se fue.

-Nicolás ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Bella ni bien Edward se perdió de vista.

-Si tranquila aunque no entiendo que paso según me dijeron el es tú hermano, Bárbara no tu novio.

-instinto natural de hermano mayor supongo- le respondí pero luego recordé el beso y le pregunte-por cierto ¿Por qué me besaste?

-para serte sincero no lo se-dijo el vampiro.

-bueno entonces –trate de decirlo lo más seductoramente posible- dame otro para descubrir por que lo hiciste- y lo atraje en otro beso pero este mas apasionado que el anterior. No se como llegue a hacer eso en publico pero al siguiente momento tenia mis piernas en sus caderas.

Nicolás pov

Fue increíble, Bárbara me atrajo nuevamente y me volvió a besar además luego se subió a mis caderas con sus piernas.

-Creo que tenemos un problema-susurro

-¿Por que te parese un problema?- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-no lo se, pero será mejor que lo dejemos de hacer en publico-dijo bajándose de mis caderas y me di cuenta que estábamos rodeados de gente así que active mi don para cambiar mi color de ojos y hacer de cuenta que me había ruborizado

-Mejor vamonos- le dije- Bella ¿tienes otra forma de volver a casa?¿no te molesta si me llevo el auto?

-no me molesta quédate tranquilo-me respondió.

Nos subimos al ford fiesta 2008 negro mío y de Bella **(n/a: en mi perfil) **y nos fuimos en el auto mientras nos dábamos besos y caricias.

Alice pov

Bella se había quedado sola y aun estábamos en receso así que me acerque por detrás para hablarle.

-ejem, ejem- fingí una toz para llamar su atención.

-¿qué?-pregunto, se giro y alfil volví a ver en persona la cara de mi mejor amiga- Alice- dijo- ay Alice tanto tiempo sin verte te extrañaba- dijo eso y me abraso. No me lo podía creer Bella nunca actuaba así o al menos la Bella que yo recordaba.-hay alfil tengo alguien con quien ir de compras-ahí me olvide de lo que estaba pensando y me puse a dar saltitos. ¡Si! íbamos a ir de compras. ¡Genial!

-¡Guau! Bella nunca imagine oír eso de tus labios pero si vamos de compras- le respondí- ¿cuando quieres ir?

-iremos hoy al salir de clases le avisare a Victoria que llegare tarde a casa.

-¿quién es victoria?-me picaba la curiosidad

-Es como mi madre, bueno es mi madre yo la quiero como tal.

Al finalizar las clases nos dirigimos a mi porsche turbo 911 amarillo **(n/a: en mi perfil) **y nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Estuvimos de tienda en tienda. De vestido en vestido. De blusa en blusa. Me sorprendió todo lo que compraba. A mí, que soy, según mi familia, adicta a las compras, si vieran como compra esta chica no me dirían nada. Pero la seguí de todos modos pero aun así cuando nos fuimos estaba exhausta y aterrada por como compraba Bella.

-Esto es una pequeña venganza por cada ves que as arrastrado a alguien de compras contra su voluntad.-Me dijo.

-me as torturado Bella le dije en broma.

-Pero en verdad le tomado gusto a las compras-me dijo.

-yo no vuelvo a salir contigo- volví a bromear.

Seguimos bromeando todo el viaje asta que Bella me dejo en casa justo cuando tubo una visión.

_-Hola Alice-saludo Edward a su hermana_

_-Hola Edward- saludo a su vez la aludida_

_-dime exactamente todo lo que hablaste con Bella._

Así que me esperaba un interrogatorio de parte de Edward bueno entonces seria mejor no hacer que se impaciente y entre a casa.


	8. Interrogatorio

**Ola, ola, ola aquí estoy listo para mi muerte a manos de los/as lectores/as por mi tardanza y mi horrible forma de escribir, pero antes el capitulo:**

_Así que me esperaba un interrogatorio de parte de Edward bueno entonces seria mejor no hacer que se impaciente y entre a casa._

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Edward, solo. La casa estaba vacía, seguramente la había pedido a los otros que se fueran para poder hablar conmigo.

-Hola Alice- me saludo Edward

-Hola Edward- respondí

-dime exactamente todo lo que hablaste con Bella.-justo como lo había previsto soy genial

-de acuerdo debes de saberlo: no hablamos de ti.

-me vas a decir todo lo que hablaron ¿de acuerdo?

EDWARD pov

Alice me había llamado un rato después de que me fui para avisarme que iría de compras con Bella. Era increíblemente malo:

1ro mi hermana se besa con el hermano de ella.

2do luego ella defiende a su hermano de mí y me dice que me ya ha matado muchas veces.

3ro perdona a mi hermana y se va de compras con ella.

Era malo, malísimo, terrible y no sabia que hacer. Pero si sabia algo interrogaría a Alice ni bien llegara y no la dejaría escapar hasta que me diera respuestas. Obviamente ella no se iba a dejar pero no importa, lo lograría, recuperaría a Bella. Cueste lo que cueste voy a estar de vuelta con ella y ¿Quién me lo impedirá? ¿Alice? No ella me ayudaría quiera o no a recuperar a Bella y alejar a Bárbara de el hermano de Bella, el tal Nicolás.

De repente escuche el porche de Alice que paro y se fue vi por la mente de Alice que Bella se lo llevaría y Bárbara lo regresaría. Segundos después Alice entro por la puerta.

Hola Alice- la salude

-Hola Edward- me respondio

-dime exactamente todo lo que hablaste con Bella.-le exigí

-de acuerdo debes de saberlo: no hablamos de ti.

-me vas a decir todo lo que hablaron ¿de acuerdo?

- bueno pero no te pongas en el plan mandón, OK? Parece feliz pero tampoco creo que te perdone así de fácil aunque no se de que te culpa a cualquiera le hubiera podido pasar lo mismo. Bueno Sigo, hablamos de Rose, de Em, de Carlise, de Esme, de Jazz de todos excepto de ti. Vive con los mismos vampiros con los que se fue más Nicolás, parese que la tratan bien pero su dieta consiste en humanos aunque siempre se van lejos a cazar...

De repente se escucho el ruido de un auto y Bárbara entro por la puerta.

-Hola Alice traje tu porche es muy veloz amaría tener uno así pero rojo sabes es genial y Edward, Bella te manda saludos dice que esta ansiosa por verte mañana en la escuela que tiene preparado algo par ti.

Algo para mi? Me parece que Bella se trae algo entre manos. ¿Pero que será?

**Mil, mil disculpas no tengo excusa ni perdón de Carlise(dios) por no actualizar pero hablando en serio quiero saber algo importante quiero que me dejen reviews diciéndome si debo o no continuar la historia.**

**Espero que quieran que siga.**

**Nos leemos**

Hola Alice- me saludo Edward

-Hola Edward- respondí

-dime exactamente todo lo que hablaste con Bella.-justo como lo había previsto soy genial

-de acuerdo debes de saberlo: no hablamos de ti.

-me vas a decir todo lo que hablaron ¿de acuerdo?

**Salvatore-Cullen-Damon-Jasper**


	9. Miento

**Al fin me digne a aparecer y con un nuevo cap pero mi pc no anda del todo bien y no puedo ni editar mi perfil ni subir capis pero aprobecho estar en la pc de mis abuelos y escribo/subo esto:**

**Miento**

Bella pov:

Que vida esta, me toco la peor vida en la que teni que estar lejos de mi amado por una estupidez mia. Debía seguir asi con mi actuación yo sola sabia que me había equivocado en mi arranque de ira hace 15 años pero como decirle que aun lo amaba y que en cuanto lo deje me arrepentí de hacerlo y de haberle dicho que lo odiaba pero ¿como? ¿como cuando tenia una familia que me amaba, no querían que los dejara y ni siquiera sabían de mi arrepentimiento? No lo se pero tome una decisión se lo diría todo a Edward mañana en la escuela. Era mi culpa, el sufria por que yo lo ``odiaba´´, puf, pero ¿tenia otra salida? No abandonaria mi famila si Edward queria seguirme lo haria, sino que tenga una feliz vida pero lo mejor era por ahora descansar me tire en mi cama serre los ojos y estube asi toda la noche asta que me levante para ir a la escuela.

Edward pov

Eran la 8:50 de la mañana y Bella no llegaba, me estaba preocupando Alice me dijo que queria darme una sorpresa y bloqueo su mente para que no la leyera.

De repente el Ford llego y paro en el aparcamiento, Bella bajo se dirijio a donde yo estaba y me susurro:

-Aun te amo.

**Corto pero bueno me parce a mi pero no tube tiempo para escribir sorry**

**Larga vida a Alice**


	10. El Amor Es Eterno

**Hoy escribi dos caps estoy que reviento de inspiración (nótese el sarcasmo ), en el cap anterior los deje en suspenso creo asi que llego la hora de la verdad en el decimo capitulo porque llego el final:**

**El amor es eterno**

Ed pov

-Aun te amo-susurro Bella y yo me quede en shock**- **tuve que mentirte para no lastimar a mi familia pero te lastime a ti, veía en tus ojos el dolor cuando te ignoraba te trataba de manera fría, quería decirte que eres lo más importante para mí, pero no puedo dañar a mi familia por eso me iré con ellos esta misma tarde si quieres sígueme sino lo entenderé.-Entonces llegaron Barbará y Nicolás.

-Hermano-dijo Barbará- Vengo a avisarles que me quedare con Nicolás y me iré con su familia el resto ya lo sabe por Alice.

-Entonces ya deben saber que me iré contigo y Bella-el rostro de la aludida y el mío se abrieron de par en par. ¿Yo dije eso? Ni siquiera lo pensé igual no me arrepiento-¿Te molesta?-le pegunte a Bella.

-Claro que no-atrajo mi cara a la suya y me beso apasionadamente.

Nuestro amor fue difícil al desde que nos conocimos pero lo superamos nos amamos y ahora estamos juntos para siempre. Porque yo siempre la amare.

Fin

**Corto y feo como yo (solo lo de feo) pero me parce que era la hora del final. Lamente si no les justo no escribo bien.**

**Larga vida a Alice**


End file.
